bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
What Did They Just Do?
|seasonsappeared = Big Brother All-Stars (US) Big Brother 10 (US) Big Brother 14 (US) Big Brother 17 (US) (twice) Big Brother: Over The Top Big Brother 19 (US) Big Brother 20 (US) Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US) (twice) Big Brother 21 (US) (twice) Big Brother Canada 5 }} is a recurring Head of Household and Power of Veto competition. Rules The houseguests have to watch a video or performance just before the competition begins, and then answer questions about what they saw. History The Competition made its debut in Big Brother 7, ''where, shortly before the Competition began, they were shown clips from the first 4 competitions which they were then quizzed on, having to answer either 'A' or 'B.' James Rhine won the competition. In ''Big Brother 10, ''with the same set-up as in season 7, the competition returned in the traditional Final 4 format of the houseguests standing in a circle, having to move forward to answer true or backward to answer false. Dan Gheesling won the competition. The competition appeared with the exact same format from season 10 in ''Big Brother 14, ''where Danielle Murphree won the Competition. The competition appeared twice in ''Big Brother 17. ''The first time, the houseguests watched a live, 90s dance performance and were asked true or false questions about the scene, and Liz Nolan and Shelli Poole won HOH. A variant of the competition then appeared during the second Double Eviction week of the season, where the houseguests were asked to watch clips of the road trip adventure the first 6 evicted houseguests went on, about which they were then quizzed through a series of true or false questions. Liz Nolan won once again. In ''Big Brother: Over The Top, ''during the Double Eviction, just before the Competition began, the houseguests had to watch a video advertising products from the BB Shoping Network, and memorize details from the clip. Danielle Lickey won this competition. In ''Big Brother 19, ''the season 17 version returned, but instead of watching a dance performance, the houseguests had to watch a live magic show with rapidly changing costumes. Alex Ow won HOH. The OTT version reappeared in ''Big Brother 20, ''this time having the houseguests watch a video about the new Big Brother product launch. Scottie Salton won the competition. In ''Celebrity Big Brother 2, ''the competition saw 2 more uses. The first alligned with the season 17 and 19 versions, this time having the houseguests watch a live skit from Gallagher involving the smashing of watermelons, which Lolo Jones won. Then, the competition inexplicably appeared as a Power of Veto competition during a double eviction, where the houseguests had to watch a sitcom and answer questions about the show. Tamar Braxton won this competition. The competition saw 2 more uses in ''Big Brother 21, ''the first having the houseguests watch virtual fireworks and being asked true or false questions about the showing, which Jack Matthews won, and the second allowing the houseguests an extended amount of timet to study an expo hosting many details to be studied. The houseguests were quizzed on what they saw and Jessica Milagros won the game. List of '' Competitions United States Winners Civilian Celebrity Trivia Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Head of Household Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions